This invention is directed to a device which enables a golfer to practice putting indoors in a room of a building such as a residence or office. People who are intensely interested in the game of golf, often desire to continue practice of certain aspects of the game, specifically, putting. This aspect of the game does not require that a person utilize a regulation type course and thus putting may be coveniently practiced throughout the year regardless of the weather conditions or the proximity of a golf course.
Many types of practice devices for golf putting have been heretofore devised, however, none have been determined completely suitable or to adequately simulate the actual golf putting conditions. Most devices heretofore fabricated and commercially marketed, include a device which is merely positioned on a carpeted floor and thus results in a device that requires an up-hill maneuvering of the ball to achieve the objective of positioning the ball in a cup simulating device. Furthermore, the devices do not include a cooperative wall arrangement that serves to collect or retain a ball which misses the cup-simulating device and results in substantial effort in retrieving the balls even in a room size arrangement.